Just Call Me Cupid
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Who knew Olivia Queen was such a great matchmaker? Whether it be for her twin brother, her friends, or even for the anti-romantic Batman himself, Liv finds she enjoys helping people find love. 'Just call me cupid. I never miss.' Oliver Queen, Justice League Unlimited. Slight AU where Flash is Barry. OC/J'onn, Huntress/Question, Bruce/Diana, Barry/Iris, and Oliver/Dinah featured.
**THIS IS JUST A QUICK ONE-SHOT I THOUGHT OF OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO FEOM HERE, BUT WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS, LEMONS ASIDE. OH AND OLIVIA HAS THE SAME 'POWERS' AS THE OLIVIA IN 'TWIN GUARDIANS OF STARLING CITY', KAY? LOVE YOU ALL AMD HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY MY STUPIDITY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

The first time I met the Question, I had a few minutes before lunch to get my room passably tidy before my boyfriend, a neat freak, had a heart attack. J'onn had enough on his plate already without worrying about my room, which he did more than I did. I had my back to the door and was solely focused on the sound my clothes made when I folded them, the soft rustles and tiny tufts of wind, not on the lookout for unexpected visitors. So I justifiably startled by the sudden appearance of a man in my room that wasn't J'onn.

"Ah! The Needler! Just the girl I'm lookin for!" I whirled around to see a man in a tan polo, navy blue overcoat and tie, with matching fedora and NO FACE leaning against the doorway. I paled slightly. Why did his costume have to be SO creepy? What was this guy's name again? Quirk? Queer? Question! That's it! The guy who sees connections and conspiracy theories better than Superman can see through paper. Why he would be looking for me was beyond me. I cocked a brow. He pushed off the door and came into the room. "Don't worry. I just need a small favor." Again, the brow went up. The opposite one, so now they both were up.

"Uh...what can I do for you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Well...you're the first person I know of in the League that hasn't questioned my sanity." He chuckled. "Figured you might help."

"I just haven't questioned your sanity to the degree that everyone else has." I added wryly, before I could stop myself. He knew and had accepted that many people thought him crazy, suffering from severe apophenia and off his rocker. I didn't need to remind him of that. Likewise, there were some who condoned amd supported his research, vehemently defending him if they heard anyone talk badly about him. I just hadn't quite thrown my cards on either number yet, preferring to not come into contact with him if avoidable. Question sighed again.

"Yes, well...like I said, you seem like a friendly, helpful girl. Now, all I need is a minute of access to the member files." I blinked. No way he was serious, right? Why on God's green earth would he want me of all people to gain access to the member files?! No way I'd let him-"I'd like to see the file on one Helena Bertenelli, alias the Huntress. She's assigned the room across from mine." That gave me pause. "If we're going to be next to each other, I need to know everything about her." His pheromones said he was lying, the increased heart rate also an indication. His sweat glands activated, and I was assaulted with Question's odor. He was probably fresh off a marathon to see how many theories he could concoct before a set time. In other words, he was attracted to her, whether or not she was actually assigned the room across from his.

"Why do you need me? Can't you just get the information yourself?" The man sighed. He seemed resigned, like he'd almost expected this. Knowing what people say about him...he had probably predicted this entire conversation.

"I would just do that, but I'd rather do this discreetly, under the radar, and not get demerits on my first day as a Justice League member." I groaned. Great. A do-gooder. Ugh.

"I'll watch you every second." Why was I agreeing to this?!

"I'd expect nothing less." Of course he wouldn't, I thought snarkily.

"You will not even think about trying to do anything untoward." I should have sent him packing, but it's too late now. I'd already agreed.

"Not even for a second." I sighed in resignation.

"Let's get this over with." As Question had said, he took literally a minute. He held out a memory stick and I scanned it to ensure that nothing beyond what he told me he wanted to retrieve was inside. It was more of a surprise than it should have been to find nothing more or less than everything on Huntress contained in the tiny stick. I sighed, and motioned him aside. Charles left without complaint or comment.

"Who was that?" It was J'onn. I jumped slightly, too wrapped up in thought to pay attention to anything else. I turned, smiled, and gave him a kiss. My arms snaked around his shoulders as his hands found their usual place on my waist.

"Charles, the Question. He, uh, wanted to know who he was assigned to be a neighbor to." It was, essentially, the truth. No need to go into the attraction thing. J'onn smirked, a too rare sight.

"He'd already come to ask me for the information." He then chuckled. "And you are hiding the fact that the Question asked for Huntress' file specifically, and that Charles is attracted to her." I smirked. That's one the things with dating a telepath. He can tell what's on your mind anytime he wants.

"Oops. Slipped my mind."

"And yet, I found it easily." I laughed and kissed him again.

"I do believe we are due for lunch." J'onn got that adorable smirk so rarely seen.

"Just as soon as you are done cleaning." I pulled a overly dramatic shocked face.

"What?"?

"This place isn't tidy. In fact, it is the opposite." I rolled my eyes.

"Not like you're ever in here, really."

"We do have-" I placed a finger over his mouth.

"Lunch. I know." I smiled. Martians aren't the only ones who can read minds. More or less.

=#=#=#=#=

"No." I say, nearly slamming the locker closed, but managing to refrain. "I've had enough of people asking for my help in getting into League databases and stuff for stupid, personal reasons, kay? And don't think I don't know the real reason, Kay? It's cus I'm dating J'onn, isn't it? Well, sucks to be you, cus I am not gonna do it." Oliver groans. First Charles, then Barry asked for me to help him find out who a certain reporter was, and then it was Hawk and Dove trying to find out where Fire and Ice had been given rooms. All in all, I was sick of it.

"Ah, come on! Its just that...well...I'm curious." I quirked a brow. Oh, honey, your act is adorable but...nah. Ain't gonna do it.

"And you want to make sure the room you're assigned is the one next to Black Canary's, right?" Oliver flushed at being called out.

"Shh!" He hissed, slamming a hand over my mouth. "She might hear you." I rolled my eyes, but smacked my brother's hand away.

"If you'd bother to look around, Romeo, you'd notice that we're the only ones here!" I reply huffily.

"I'm not-it's not like-you don't understand-" His mumbling proved that I was right. I laughed and left Oliver to work out his frustration on the punching bag. I was still chuckling when I was tapped on the shoulder. The smile widened when I saw it was Black Canary, the very woman my brother was so interested in.

"Hey...Olivia, isn't it? Where's your brother?" I chuckled. This couldn't actually be more perfect if we tried to plan it out.

"Training room. He's celebrating the sale of his company or something." She cocked a brow but thanked me and left. _Operation: Matchmaker is a go._ I thought to myself. I tailed the heroine stealthily to the room Oliver is in. Dinah smiles, standing there for a moment and enjoying the view. I hear her heart kick up a tiny bit. I can't say I blame her. Any girl would find a _very_ muscular man punching a bag with feisty eyes and a wife beater attractive.

"You know, after selling a company for three million dollars, most people would just kick back and relax." She muses by way of greeting. I leave as Ollie makes a retort about only getting about half the sale price after taxes and lawyers are done. Those two would be just fine.

=#=#=#=#=

"I feel certain this will end badly." I roll my eyes.

"J'onn, please. The poor guy needs a girl, pronto, and they're helplessly in love with each other." J'onn merely rolled his eyes. He was not one for matchmaking, but it was for a great cause, really.

"Not all men are in need of romance in their life, Olivia." I gasped dramatically, hand over my heart.

"What heresy do you speak, sir?! Of COURSE they do! Especially Bruce. I watch him around other couples, and...and he's jealous, but too stubborn to just go for it. And Daina would be amazing for him. You know that."

"Regardless, your plan-" I cut him off with a kiss, beaming at him mischievously.

"Is flawless. All I'm asking is that we make sure that the two are on monitor duty together and that they can't leave for a few hours."

"Batman will find a way out." I roll my eyes.

"Nah, he won't." I giggle. "We can make sure of that."

"This is drastic. It won't have the desired affect."

"It sure will." I reply confidently. "It's for their own good. Remember how...how lonely you were at first? You were the Bruce in that situation, too used to the feeling of having no one that you couldn't see that you were lonely. I'll admit, it took me awhile to get to the point that I could admit that I had feelings for you, as well." J'onn smiled, hugging me and kissing thee top of my head.

"Yes. I seem to recal that it was Flash who, in Earth vernacular, 'played matchmaker' for us."

"The fake fire that was at a restaurant, and then he zipped in and locked the doors, explaining that until we cleared the, uh, romantic tension in the room, he would refuse to let us out."

"I remember your blush. It covered your entire face as you berated Barry, unaware that I was reading both of your minds for the sole purpose of uncovering what on earth he was on about." I laughed.

"...Then, you simply waked up to me and kissed me, explaining that you'd seen that that's where my mind went when I had nothing better to think about, or when I was asleep."

"Which is why you were always shy and timid around me." He chuckled. "Then we both struggled to work out our relationship before we finally achieved harmony." I nodded, still laughing.

"You see? Those two are just like us. Bruce and Daina just need a matchmaker." J'onn merely rolled his eyes and headed out. I grinned and chased after him. "Thanks, babe!" I then got a very evil idea. "You know...this talk gives me an idea."

Barry Allen...prepare yourself. You are gonna get a taste of your own medicine!

=#=#=#=#=

Iris West.

Up and coming reporter with a definite infatuation with the Scarlet Speedster after the faisco at the Flash Museum opening. I've watched Barry occasionally, and found that he always made an excuse to be where she was. If that wasn't a sign of a crush, I don't know what is. I have it on good authority (and a bugged aikuchi) that Iris has set up a meeting with Barry at some coffeehouse rooftop tonight. This was the fourth such meeting in the few months since the opening. All I had to do was get them to go inside. I had a few ideas. First, a gamble that that's where they'd end up on this blustery night and all I would have to do is lock them inside. Second...well okay. I lied. No other real plans. So far, things have been leaning towards going in. And there it was. Flash just asked Mrs. West if she'd like to go in, where she'd be more comfortable. They went inside. I smiled and went to work. A simple EMP aikuchi was enough to get those babies to lock and stay locked. Looks like Barry will be stuck with his lady love for a while.

 _"...Who the Frick?!"_ Came Barry's voice once I had commed him and announced 'payback, Flash'. _"...Wait...Needler?! Really?! Haha, very funny. Now let us out. Please."_ I laughed.

"You yourself made the rules a while ago, honey. You, therefore, must abide by them."

 _"Haha, hilarious. What? No, Iris, she's a friend. Not a villain. Its alright."_ There was a pause as Iris replied. Flash then chuckled nervously _. "Well...uh, I, um, played a little bit of a matchmaker for a friend of mine and a guy she was...interested in. And now she's returning the favor."_

" Exactly!" I reply happily. "Just as soon as Flash conforms to the rules, you two can go." Iris asked what the rules were, and Flash groaned under his breath.

 _"Uh...well..."_ I heard Barry take a step. " _This_." I refrained from shouting 'yes!' as the pair kissed. I am really good at this, aren't I? After all, when Bruce and Diana were stuck in the room together, Diana (as always when they're alone) was the first to make a move. Bruce gave that same crappy excuse. She had none of it and told Bruce she would welcome anyone who thought that they could use her to hurt Bruce. That's when I knew that this might not end the way I thought it would and unlocked the doors. But hey, they'd talked about it. Where they go from here is completely up to them.

I'm just happy to say I kept Batman in a room for three hours straight. And played matchmaker for him and didn't die.


End file.
